As stated in the heading of this description, this invention consists of a system for conveying a selected product to a collection compartment in automatic vending machines, being of particular utility in automatic vending machines for tobacco, in such a way that the conveyance system consists of a pair of conveyor belts, duly guided, which, as they are displaced, convey the selected product dispensed from the corresponding storage unit in which they are stacked, until meeting up with the diverter element which diverts them to the duct leading to the collection compartment.
The system that is described permits the storage capacity of the machine to be exploited to the maximum since the products are dispensed towards a first elastic conveyor belt fitted in such a way that it presents a first section that is horizontal in relation to the lower part of the machine, and a second section that is vertical, which is connected to the second elastic conveyor belt, conveying the product trapped between them and raising it laterally until it runs up against the diverter element.
In this way, product storage units can be fitted with a greater height, in other words, with greater capacity, or a larger number of storage units can be fitted, since they will be able to be arranged in accordance with storage units accounting for half the height, with which the variety of products will be able to be increased.
Moreover, given that the product is raised up trapped between two elastic conveyor belts until being diverted towards the duct leading to the collection compartment, this compartment can be located at the desired height, thus facilitating the collection of the product by the user.
Furthermore, the collection compartment will be able to have small dimensions since, in the case of automatic vending machines for tobacco, the packets of tobacco are always directed towards the compartment in the vertical position.
The system for conveying a selected product to a collection compartment in automatic vending machines is of special application in automatic vending machines for tobacco, which are actuated by means of introducing coins.
Conventionally, automatic tobacco vending machines incorporate a series of storage units, known as grills, in which the products are stacked. At the bottom of each of the individual storage units for the products is the corresponding unitary extractor for the products, in such a way that at the moment of making the selection of a product, following the introduction of the precise amount of money, the unitary extractor causing the dispensing is activated.
Thus, conventionally, the machines may have two grills, with the corresponding storage units, according to a single height, or they can present four grills with the corresponding individual storage units, according to two heights, with the products dispensed in relation to the upper grills being led via the corresponding duct in order to avoid possible jamming.
In this way, the product dispensed in relation to the lower storage grills falls by simple gravity directly to the collection compartment for the product, to which those grills converge at the bottom, while in the case of the machine having four storage grills, according to two heights, the products dispensed in relation to the upper storage grills must be led via simple metal sheet pieces provided for that purpose so that they can be directed towards the collection compartment.
With this design of vending machine, the different storage units for the products stacked in them need to have the corresponding unitary extractors fitted underneath them. But, moreover, the right space needs to be left free for leading the dispensed products towards the collection compartment, bearing in mind furthermore that the collection compartment for the products should not be too low down.
As a result of all this, and taking into account that the capacity of the vending machines should be optimised as much as possible, the collection compartment for the products is placed in a position that is relatively low, which compels users to bend down in order to collect them, which is uncomfortable for certain users.
Thus, vending machines may on occasions have a utility cabinet underneath as a store in order to make use of that space, as well as permitting the machine, and more specifically the product collection compartment, be placed at a suitable height, all of which has an impact on the actual capacity of the machine.
This report describes a conveyance system to the collection compartment for the product selected in automatic vending machines, being of particular utility in automatic vending machines for tobacco, in which, once a product has been selected, its unitary extraction from a storage unit is proceeded with and it is led to the compartment for collection by the user, in such a way that the conveyance system for the products consists of a pair of elastic conveyor belts guides by certain cylindrical bodies, which can be aided by some freely rotating rods, with one of the cylindrical bodies acting on each one of the elastic belts as a drive element for transmitting independent movement to them, in such a way that a first elastic belt is fitted in order to define an initial horizontal section under the storage units for the products with a second section in a vertical position on one side of the machine, while the second conveyor belt is fitted in a position backing onto the side vertical section of the first belt, presenting between the vertical section of the first elastic conveyor belt and the second elastic conveyor belt backed onto it a diverter element, arranged in an inclined position, which diverts the product towards the duct that leads to the collection compartment.
The product selected and dispensed by the corresponding unitary extractor falls freely onto the horizontal section of the first elastic conveyor belt, and is conveyed by it until it reaches the vertical section, in relation to which it is conveyed and raised by becoming trapped between the backing elastic conveyor belts until it runs up against the diverter element, which diverts it towards the duct that leads to the collection compartment.
Moreover, the second elastic conveyor belt, backed onto the side vertical section of the first elastic conveyor belt, presents in its lower part a small horizontal section backed onto the horizontal section of the first elastic conveyor belt, facilitating the trapping of the product between both elastic conveyor belts.
The collection compartment for the product is positioned on one side of the machine at the desired height, being arranged in the vertical direction and facilitating collection by the user since it is placed at an ergonomic height.
In this way, the capacity of the machine is increased by permitting a greater height for the storage units containing the stacked products when the machine has two grills, within any need to increase the height of the machine, with the great advantage that this represents, or, as well as increasing the capacity of the machine, it also permits the variety of products dispensed to be increased when the machine presents four grills, according to two heights.
In addition, the fact that the collection compartment for the selected product can be placed at the desired height, thus facilitating collection by the user, contributes a great advantage.
In order to complement the description that is going to be made below, and with the aim of aiding a better understanding of the characteristics of the invention, this descriptive report is accompanied by a set of drawings whose figures represent the most characteristic details of the invention, in a way to be regarded as illustrative rather than limiting.